


Elastic ties

by NovemberWings



Series: Desus Drabbles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Desus - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Daryl, M/M, Nervous Daryl, darus - Freeform, happy jesus, playing with hair, relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wants to play with Jesus' hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic ties

Jesus was lounging on the couch reading a book when Daryl came in. Daryl had a few elastics around his wrist, that had been given to him by Carol. Whenever Jesus came to stay in Alexandria always stayed in Daryl’s house. It was easier because Daryl lived alone so he wasn’t getting in any of the families’ way. What Jesus didn’t know was that Daryl was over the moon when he stayed with him.

Daryl made his way to the couch and fell lazily next to Jesus before messily propping his boot covered feet on the coffee table. Jesus sat with his legs crossed clearly lost in whatever fictional world he was reading about.

Daryl sat there for a while trying to get the courage to ask what he wanted to do. Jesus wasn’t wearing his beanie and his hair looked amazing. Come on Dixon, stop being such a pussy! Just ask him. He silently gave himself a pep talk, during the middle of the pep talk though Jesus lifted his head from the book and let his eyes rest on Daryl, with a gentle smile on his face.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yhea,” Daryl replied slightly gruffly, “why?”  
“Because it’s not like you to just sit down and do nothing.” He smiled, but then the smile turned a little sad, but he only saw that because he was looking so intensely, otherwise he would have missed the falter, “It’s especially out of character for you to willingly sit next to me. So do you need something?”

Daryl looked into his lap at his fidgeting hands, before his eyes landed on the elastics and he took a deep breath.  
“Yhea.” He mumbled slightly, in answer to the question. Jesus just smiled at him and after a few minutes of Daryl struggling to get the words out, Jesus spoke;  
“Daryl, what is it? You can ask me, its fine.”  
“Ya won’t tell anyone?” Daryl’s words we guarded. Jesus shook his head.  
“Not if you don’t want me to I won’t.”  
“Can I-“ Daryl cut himself off letting out a little sigh. “Can I play with your hair?” The words were a mumble but Jesus still caught them as soon as he registered the words his grinned widely and Daryl felt a blush on his cheeks and his eyes burn. He started to stand, feeling embarrassed. Jesus grabbed his arm, in a gentle but firm grip, and pulled him down to sit.  
“Of course you can.” He replied, with a massive smile.

Jesus turned his back to Daryl and crossed his legs under him. Daryl looked at Jesus’ hair and brought his hands up and pulled Jesus hair back gentle so it was all behind his shoulders. He could practically feel Jesus grin and he smiled a little happy to be finally doing something that he had wanted to do for a really long time.

Daryl let himself get lost in tying up Jesus’ hair and making small plats, knowing the knots from tying ropes. He wasn’t trying to make Jesus look good he was just letting himself relax and do whatever he could think of, and he could feel Jesus relax as well and go back to reading. 

It was a time Daryl and Jesus would remember for a long time, just a little domestic scene between them. Daryl didn’t know how long they sat there; tying and untying each plait. But the room grew dark as the sun set and Jesus let out a quiet yawn, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He started to turn slowly and Daryl let go of his hair to avoid pulling it.

Jesus spun so he was facing Daryl before leaning forward and putting his arms around Daryl’s shoulder, making Daryl stiffen a little at the contact, but Jesus stayed there until he relaxed. Daryl finally lifted his own arms and placed them around Jesus’ shoulders. They sat hugging for a few minutes but Jesus pulled back and placed a quick chaste kiss on Daryl’s lips before smiling, and Daryl’s own lips formed a smile.  
“Thank you.” Daryl said looking at Jesus’ face.  
“For what?” Jesus asked, his brows frowning a little in confusion but his lips stayed upturned.  
“For lettin’ me play with ya hair… and not laughin’ at me.” Jesus leant forward and placed a kiss on Daryl’s lips.  
“I’d never laugh at you Daryl Dixon, and I loved you playing with my hair.” With that the Jesus stood up and made his way to the door, when he reached the door frame he turned and looked at Daryl. “I’m going to bed.”  
“So?”  
“Aren’t you coming?” He asked with a smile.  
“I’m not tired.” Daryl replied, looking confused.  
“Neither am I.” Jesus’ smile grew larger, before he turned and walked out the room and up the stairs. Daryl sat confused for a second before standing up and practically running up the stairs following Jesus.


End file.
